


Midnight Snack

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Vampire AU. Sebastian, a centuries-old vampire, kidnaps a homeless young man named Ciel Phantomhive.





	1. Abduction

It was Ciel’s twentieth birthday today, but for the most part today was like any other day on the streets. He stole bread from a vendor to eat, did some hard labour to make money. He briefly thought of the fire that had claimed his parents’ lives when he was ten, but it had been ten years, and he’d grown more than capable of living and even thriving out on the streets. Still, he missed them to this day. There was one upside; he’d been saving up over the past few months, and today he had made enough to buy a new mattress from a store. It would be much better than sleeping on the old one left over in the abandoned house he was staying in. He brought it home by himself, not wanting anyone to know where he was staying, and laid down on it. As he expected, it was heavenly. With the sun setting now after all the time it had taken him to get the mattress home, he promptly closed his eyes and fell asleep, forgetting to lock the door. 

A few short hours later, a young, handsome man with raven black hair crept into Ciel’s house. The man looked no older than thirty, but in reality he was over two hundred years old. He was a vampire, and he had come to town looking for a meal. What he had not expected to find was the scent of young, strong blood in the corner of town where the elderly and homeless dwelled. Sure enough, this young man was homeless, but smart enough to stay protected from the elements in an abandoned house. And smart enough to make the house look lived in from the outside, even if barely. It meant nobody would come snooping. This young man was cleaner than the other homeless, but he still needed a bath, which of course Sebastian would provide. When this young man looked and felt fresh and clean, his blood would sing with newfound colour, and that would be when Sebastian fed. 

***

Ciel woke in a dark cave, chained to the floor by a shackle around his foot. He sat up, at first pulling on the chain to see if it would come undone, but then looking around. It was dark. He was laying on the same mattress he’d bought earlier that day. The only exit lead upwards, and was currently blocked by a man standing in the entrance. He would have been beautiful, had the deathly pallor of his face not given him away immediately.

“Vampire…” Ciel had never seen one. He’d never believed in their existence, until now. Meanwhile, the vampire chuckled.

“Oh, you are a smart one. It’s true what they say then, those with higher intelligence tend to need more sleep. You slept so long I thought you’d never wake up. Care for a bath?”

“A...What? No! Let me go, vile demon!” Sebastian sighed.

“And here I thought we could be civil about this. No matter, I can simply hose you down until you decide to cooperate.” And Ciel was indeed hosed down, clothes and all, with a powerful spray that was thankfully lukewarm. 

“As you may have noticed, you’re quite protected from the elements down here, you won’t freeze to death. Now, have you eaten recently?” The vampire momentarily abandoned his levity, staring him straight in the eye.

“I need you to answer this question honestly, it’s very important. I’m sure you understand.” Ciel hesitated, but he did understand, and he couldn’t escape if he died.

“...No. I had some bread shortly after noon, but that’s it.” The vampire nodded, offering him a genuine smile and handing him a simple wooden brain teaser as a reward for his honesty.

“Then I shall fetch you something to eat right away.” Ciel frowned, playing with the brain teaser as he did so. Obviously the vampire was trying to create sympathy by rewarding positive behaviours. It wouldn’t work on him. He would fight to his last breath to break free, no matter what. He couldn’t escape now, while he was chained and so new that the vampire did not trust him yet. He needed to play along, earn temporary freedoms. The first time he was allowed to see the sun...he was gone.


	2. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's interested, I have the entire work - just about - written. It's all a matter of getting around to post it, but it's there.

And so, when Sebastian returned, he was hard at work trying to untangle the box puzzle he’d been given, stopping only to look up as he entered. His jaw dropped when he saw the massive plate of food Sebastian had prepared for him.

“You need your strength,” the vampire said simply, “Your blood sings to me, and the last thing I want is for it to be spoiled with your untimely death.” Ciel was too busy staring to make any sort of witty remark, instead digging into the food right away. Sebastian waited until he had finished, then took the dishes from him and left, much to Ciel’s surprise. The relief was short lived, however, as the vampire returned a few hours later. Ciel saw in his eyes that he had only one thing on his mind, and Ciel recoiled, fighting against the chain that held him in place.

“This can go one of two ways,” Sebastian said, “You can lie still and allow me to drink your blood, and I will do my best to ensure it is a relatively unremarkable experience, or you can struggle, and the tensing in your neck muscles will make the experience excruciating. Either way, I drink your blood. It is your choice. To offer you an incentive to behave, I will also provide you a much better bed to sleep on, should you keep your peace. Again, the choice is yours.” Sebastian advanced, and Ciel pulled back, struggling against the chain that held him.

“You’ll break your ankle if you keep pulling on it like that…” Sebastian said as he caught Ciel’s shoulders to keep him from running. Ciel struggled anyway, whipping his head back and forth violently until Sebastian finally caught it in his grip to keep him still.

“N-no, stop! Get off of me!” Ciel’s struggles did nothing, and Sebastian bit down on his throat with no effort at all.

It was excruciating, Sebastian had been right about that. Ciel screamed as his blood was taken from him, struggling until he was too weak to keep fighting. Even then, Sebastian kept drinking, until Ciel was feeling much too hot, like he had a fever, and then until Ciel's struggles had stopped and he had fallen unconscious. Sebastian knew then, when his heart rate levelled out, that it was time to stop. He did, heading to his coffin to sleep for the upcoming day, but not before leaving a large plate of food and a glass of juice where his young human could regain his strength after such a drain on his body. He would check on the human tonight when he woke, but for now, Sebastian needed to sleep.

Ciel was alone when he woke again. As he slowly made his way back to full consciousness, his arm tapped something beside him, and he looked over to see another plate of food had been placed beside him, along with some juice. He ate a few of the little finger foods, only daring to drink from the heavy juice cup when he had recovered some of his strength. His ankle had been bandaged with something to keep it still, but he didn’t remember injuring it.

The vampire came in in the evening, but he only wanted to check his pulse this time, not do anything to affect it. Ciel was far too weak to struggle, but he was rewarded with another brain teaser for his lack of resistance nonetheless.

“Get some rest,” the vampire advised when he’d finished his examination, “You’re very weak. I’ll come check on you again tomorrow and see how you’re feeling then.” Ciel was already half asleep, and he was dead to the world mere minutes after Sebastian left.

Ciel was somewhat back to normal the next evening, meaning he was able to stretch and move around. It was a huge relief, being able to get up and move. His ankle hurt a little bit, but it was nothing terrible. He figured the vampire had been right - again - and that he’d strained it a little in pulling against the metal chain. He’d been here two days, and already that damned vampire was right about everything. A fleeting thought occurred to him then, that if the vampire was right about everything, then perhaps he was right when he said it wouldn’t hurt so much, or at all, if he didn’t struggle. He shoved the thought away so fast he honestly couldn’t be sure it had even occurred to him.

The next night, the vampire came down and sat on the ground next to him, smiling a little.

“I realized I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, resident vampire to your little village. And your name is?”

“Not going to pass your lips, ever,” Ciel replied scathingly. Sebastian smiled.

“Very well, I’ll do most of the talking, and you may interject when you please. I hunt in your village, so you see me as an enemy, but my presence so near to the village deters other vampires from feeding. In a way, I guard your little village. Vampires aren’t attracted to cities with more people as you might think, they’re attracted to cities with a lot of homeless that can vanish at night with nobody to notice or care. Contrary to popular belief, we are not all-powerful. Your mobs with torches are quite irritating to us, forcing us to move out of our homes, at least until they give up. Still, it’s enough of an inconvenience for all vampires to not want their presence in any given city discovered. It’s a bit of a sad life, homeless people often taste homeless, if that makes sense, but you were a real gem. I could smell how strong your blood was from outside your house, even. It sang with pride, surprising from somebody who had clearly been on the streets for some time. I suspect that at one point in time, you were a child of luxury, and you never really lost that attitude that prompts you to order people around, am I right?”

“I didn’t order people around,” Ciel snapped, “I was very considerate, and so were my parents, mind you.” Sebastian’s eyes gleamed.

“So you were a child of luxury, then. What happened?” Ciel flushed, ashamed that he’d given away anything, but remained stubbornly silent. Sebastian smiled.

“I’m going to have to pry it from you piece by piece, then. I do so love a mystery. Perhaps I’ll do some research tonight, I imagine there are only so many wealthy families living in your quaint little village. I’ll read the names off and see which one you react to.”

“You won’t get anywhere,” Ciel said, and he said it with such confidence that Sebastian outright beamed.

“So your parents are dead, then.” Suddenly he gasped.

“The Phantomhives…” Ciel flinched when he heard the name, and Sebastian smiled gently.

“You’re their son. The papers said you went missing shortly after the fire, but really you were there the whole time. Nobody could find you because nobody would look through the homeless population for you. Such a tragic story, I always suspected you had been abandoned. Rich people - sorry, most rich people - can be so self-serving, they wouldn’t even think of adopting an orphaned child, even one of their own class. You’re Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel...I am so sorry for your loss, truly.”

“It was ten years ago. I’m over it. I adapted to living on the streets. As you recall, I bought myself a new mattress today.”

“Indeed. It was a lovely mattress, which is why I brought it with. But alas, the sun will be rising soon, which means I must retire. Ciel? I plan to feed from you tomorrow night. Again, the offer stands. Struggle and suffer, or lie still and I will make it as painless as possible, and even improve the conditions here. The only one who suffers when you fight is you, Ciel. Do think about it.” And with that, he left.


End file.
